Patience
by FlamingToads
Summary: What if Lin couldn't get her suit off after her bending was taken away? "I told you to be patient!" Katara laughed. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Patience… **

"For fucks sake!"

"Lin, watch your mouth!" Katara hissed.

"Well, do you have to be so rough?" Lin asked as she bit her lip trying not to shout.

"Well it's your own fault!"

"Of course it is my fault. It has nothing to do with the fact that my bending was taken away by that psycho!"

"Will you calm down? I swear, you are your mom made over. Just be patient, Lin. We're bound to find someone that can help."

"Patient isn't in my vocabulary."

"Obviously," Pema sneered. Lin turned to glare at her.

"Well where is Tenzin? Maybe he can help," Lin said hopefully.

"Sorry Lin, but Tenzin and the children went out for a walk." Pema smiled at her. It was quite enjoyable for her to see Lin in such a situation.

"You gotta be kidding me." Lin sighed. Katara couldn't help her, Tenzin walking with the kids, and who knew where Korra ran off to." Lin looked over to Bolin. He was awkwardly sitting in the same room. "Hey kid." Bolin looked over to Lin nervously.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You know how to metal bend?

"That's a negative."

"Well you're about to learn."

Nearly twenty minutes had past and Bolin was getting nowhere. "Look at me, kid. I've seen you earth bend. You're a very talented kid. You can do this." Bolin nodded his head. "Now focus." Bolin closed his eyes. "You can do this," she repeated.

In one single instant Bolin pulled all his focus on Lin's suit. Her suit flew off in a second but he didn't expect that when he opened his eyes, he'd see Lin's bare chest. Her shirt must've snagged onto the metal, now leaving her breast exposed. Bolin couldn't help but stare at her chest. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment, but how could he look away? They were perfect, at least that's what Bolin had thought. They were perfectly even and just the right size. Of course he would've never known that because of the metal armor. Lin hadn't noticed the mistake until she seen the look on Pema's face and heard Katara snickering behind her. She looked down and shouted.

"Put it back on! Put it back on!" Lin screamed. Bolin did as he was told as quickly as possible and then hurried outside.

He passed Mako and Korra.

"What's wrong, bro?" Mako asked his little brother. Bolin couldn't speak, not now, not after what he had done. He looked back to where he had come, and he looked at Mako and then Korra and shook his head. He continued to walk the opposite direction, not able to speak a word.

"I wonder what happened to him," Korra said.

Mako and Korra came back into the room to see Lin covering her face in embarrassment.

"Good news guys," Mako said as he came in.

"I've got my bending back," Korra said cheerfully.

Lin looked up and her mouth dropped. "You gotta be kidding me!" she shouted as she stood up. She mumbled to herself, walking past Korra and Mako, grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

"I told you to be patient!" Katara laughed.

"Did we miss something?" Korra asked.

"Only the best mistake in all of history," Pema said, wiping tears from her eyes. Mako and Korra looked at one another in confusion.

**A/N: Because I can… It's as simple as that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You asked for it! Hope you like it. ^_^**

"Uh, Chief…" Bolin bit his lips looking down a Lin. Just a few moments ago, Korra had given back her bending abilities. He turned slightly red seeing that Lin had changed her clothes. She wore regular green pants and a white top under her coat. Lin looked up at him.

"If you're thinking a catching another look at these girls, it's not going to happen." Bolin nervously laughed as he placed his hand behind his neck.

"That's not what I came here for. Uh, can I sit down?"

"I don't see why not."

Bolin sat down. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He looked at the distance between them. If he was too close then she might get mad, but if he was too far she might think that he felt awkward around her. Lin looked over to him and smiled. He was so nervous.

"I can only imagine how grossed out you are about the whole thing."

"I'm not grossed out. I mean you're beautiful, well I mean your breasts are. I don't mean that! Well, I do but, you know you look great, not that I was looking that long, I mean-" Bolin sighed, covering his face. "I mean to say that you're a very beautiful woman with a very nice body." To Bolin's surprise he heard Lin laughing. She covered her mouth trying to stop but she couldn't help it. Bolin began to laugh as well. He had never seen this side of Lin. It was quite nice.

"I haven't laughed that much in a long time," Lin smiled wiping a tear from her cheek. Bolin smiled.

"I'm really sorry by the way."

"You will be," Lin said darkly. Bolin looked at her suspiciously.

"What does that mean?"

"It's only fair to get you back." Bolin's eyes widen with horror. He hurried to get up but Lin was too quick for him. He stumbled forward falling into the snow and helpless watched as the earth closed around his waist. "I wouldn't try to run away, Bolin. It will only make things worse."

"You're kidding right?"

"Not at all." Lin smiled stripping the boy of his clothes.

"You can't be this cruel, can you?" Lin folded his clothes in her arms and forced the earth to tighten around his body, his arms forced against his sides. She moved the earth up so he was now on his knees.

Lin tilted his head up with her finger and smiled. Bolin wasn't sure if he should be terrified or excited by this display. Lin brushed her lips against his. She smirked at how Bolin blushed. "It's how I show affection." Lin straightened up looking down at the poor boy. He really was cute when he was nervous.

"Lin, please don't leave me like this!" he shouted.

"You brought this on yourself."

"But it was an accident!"

"I don't care."

Bolin sighed. He watched as she walked away. Her hips were swaying back and forth. Bolin pursed his lips. "You have a nice butt too!" he yelled. As soon as he said it a rock flew up, hitting his jaw. "It was worth it!" He yelled with a smile.

**A/N: There is something wrong with me… I have serious issues.**


End file.
